Loss
by DominateWolf
Summary: They all had to overcome and move on...


**Loss**

The world was dark and grey for her. There was no sunshine, no birds chirping, and no joy in her life. Every day the others would come by and check on her. Trying to get her to come back into the world of the living or just even eat some food. She would just lie in her bed under her covers. She did not move or speak. All she would do was cry. Her friends did not know what to do. They would have never guessed that this loss would cause her to spiral this far down this fast. It tore at their hearts to see the once bright cheerful girl who was always moving, or doing something now reduced to a lifeless, empty shell with the face of their friend.

Two weeks had passed since his death. No one knew that he was hurt and bleeding; he had just kept fighting until he had just collapsed. He had been separated from the groups in a last ditch effort he had pulled his scroll out to call her. His last words had been the cause of her downward decent into this silent madness. Every night after the others had left her alone and finally gone to bed she would pull out her scroll only to listen to his last message again and again. Tears would roll down her cheeks; her sobs stifled by her first in her mouth.

The two of them had been together for each other since they were little. Nora had learned to depend on him; he was the silent and steady presence that always stood at her back. She was always the loud hard hitting fighter; where he had been the silent death who followed in behind her.

In the time since Ren's passing Nora had become a zombie. She no longer talked nonstop, nor did she bounce around with joy and a carefree air. The smaller girl of Team JNPR would not even eat pancakes. Instead she would pick at whatever food was brought to her. Nora did not go to class or train. She would sit in her bed and stare at the wall for hours on end. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake did everything they could think of to try and cheer Nora up. Weiss even become so frustrated at one point she had yelled out and slap Nora across the face; desperate to gain the attention of the other girl. Nora had not even flinch. Physically doing harm to Nora usually produced the same result as someone messing with Yang's hair. All Nora did this time though was blink once before lying down and pulling the covers over her head.

Nora had gone to Ren's funeral. She had watched with a blank look on her face the entire time. She did not cry until she noticed that her scroll had a message from Ren. His last words; whispered to her through the call was what shattered her soul and broke her dam of tears. Four words that she thought he would never say. Sorrow and regret ate at Nora every day after his death.

Nora would never be a huntress now. Her mind was gone as well as her left arm. She had been overwhelmed when she and Ren had become separated. Almost everyone bore a scar from that battle. Ren had been the only one to lose his life, Nora the only to lose a limb. Everyone else was mainly battered and worn.

Two months passed before Ozipin and Glynda paid Nora a visit in her dorm room. Pyrrha and Jaune were in class when the two faculty members let themselves in. They told Nora that she was welcome to stay, but she would have to attend class and she was more than welcome to try and become support staff for the academy. Nora had just blinked at the two before she them a faint nod.

That night Nora was surrounded by Team RWBY and the remains of Team JNPR. It was on that night that Nora played Ren's finally message for all to hear. The others had not even known of the message's existence.

 _I, Lie Ren am sorry. I have failed. This place will be my tomb. I wish I could have been stronger. No matter what everyone please keep living and thriving, become the Hunters and Huntress you want to be._ There was a pause as Ren began to cough, an eerie rattle heard. Then with Lie Ren's last breath he whispered his last words: " _Nora Valkyrie, I love you. Boop."_ Ren gave one last shuddering breath as the recording ended. Not a single person in the room had a dry eye. Nora was openly sobbing in front of the others for the first time since Ren's death. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora rubbing circles on the smaller girl's back. Nora clutched onto Pyrrha with her one arm sobs racking through her body. Nora wept for a solid half hour before she began to calm down.

"Why did he have to die? WHY? I should not have let us get separated! I should have been able to save him! Why did he have to tell me that with his last breath? Why, why, why?" Nora shrieked as she continued to cry. By now everyone in the room had their arms wrapped around each other with Nora in the center. No one slept that night. The group of seven just held one another throughout the night. Each member of the group silently vowing to help one another come to terms with the loss of their beloved Lie Ren: no matter what.

It took another week before Nora was finally coxed into returning to class. She was now taking different classes than her friends. Nora was now training to become an infirmary nurse. With the loss of her left arm Nora had to adjust to the fact that she would not be able to wield Magnhild properly any more. Yes Nora was right handed, but her weapon required two hands to control. With time Nora would heal, but right now she was still weak and lost without Ren.

 **A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at angst/tragedy. This was written at one in the morning. I am sorry if I made anyone cry with this story. I am now going to cry and sleep. Until next time**

 **~Katt.**


End file.
